


[Podfics] Silk and the Strange Magic Mix

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Chivalry, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Heartbreak, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Remix, Senses, community: camelotremix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: glim's story and Glinda's remix read aloud:"It's just a silk ribbon, but it's hers to keep, to value in rare and hidden ways. | It's just a silk ribbon, barely a favour to unknowing eyes, but so much more to them."





	[Podfics] Silk and the Strange Magic Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73481) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim). 



> Thanks to the authors for writing, participating in camelotremix, and letting me record these, and thanks to themadlurker for beta listening. I accidentally said or wrote "Remix" in some places even though [personal profile] glinda's title was "Mix." Sorry!
> 
> I believe I used this for the "sensation play" square on my kink-bingo card even though it's not very playful.
> 
> I've given separate streaming and download links but recommend the last set, which has both of them together (and the nice cover).

| 

## Silk

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Silk.mp3) | **Size:** 1.5 MB | **Duration:** 3:10 minutes



## Silk (The Strange Magic Mix)

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Silk%20\(The%20Strange%20Magic%20Mix\).mp3) | **Size:** 4.9 MB | **Duration:** 10:40 minutes



## Silk & The Strange Magic Mix

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Silk%20&%20The%20Strange%20Magic%20Mix.mp3) | **Size:** 8.2 MB | **Duration:** 13:50 minutes
  * [Podbook/M4B](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Silk%20&%20The%20Strange%20Magic%20Mix.m4b) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 13:50

  
---|---


End file.
